The Legend of Zelda: Evil's Return
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: An ancient evil has resurrected four well known evil villians. What is this evil after? revenge, perhaps. Also why is Link keep having memory flashes of a certain crazy demonic spirit locked in a mask? Find out in Evil's Return. R&R.
1. Something dark is goin on

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Nintendo. I am just playing with them.

The Legend of Zelda: Evil's Return

Years have passed since the war of twilight, ending with the death of the Dark Lord Ganondorf, marks of the war could still be seen, but things were back to normal, or as normal as it could be after the war. Right now, Link and Zelda sit in Hyrule field, looking back on previous lives, for they like their mortal enemy, were Zelda destined to be reincarnated forever.

Zelda looked over to Link and asks, "Link when are we going to tell everyone about us?" Publicly, they were just good friends, but secretly; they were lovers, they weren't married, yet, but were close to it. "Not yet, Zelda. Things might be back to normal, but we still have our important jobs, which is why we barely have any time for each other," he pulled her onto his lap so they could cuddle, "and people lost many friends and family, it would seem like too much." "Alright." "speaking of friends lost, I miss Midna," 'Midna, Princess of Twilight, we can't see each other because she completely shattered that Mirror of Twilight,' Link thought. " I know you do. Hey, what about Fi?" "Yeah, but not as bad as Midna, because in a way, she is still with me, just in a sleep with out end." Link glanced at the Master Sword in it's scabbard, as if daring it to do something. Link hugged his girlfriend, not aware of what was brewing elsewhere.

In the ash-black land of Death Mountain, next to the very volcano for which the mountain was named, stood Ganondorf's tower. In the throne room, the dark lord was resurrected. Ganondorf looked around and said to himself, "well that was fast, it has only been a few years." He noticed someone else being revived, a twili by the look of him. "What? I am alive, how?" "Zant?" "my lord?" "Well, it's nice to see a familiar face." They saw two more people were revived, Demons, for sure, as to who, is something else. One had white skin, white hair that covered his eye, with diamond earring and a diamond on his chest, and the other: black skin, muscular, fiery hair, and a look that said ' you mess with me, you're a dead man'. They call out to each other, "Girahim, you there?" "Master? You're back too?" They see Ganondorf and Zant. "Who the heck are you?" Ganon spoke for Zant, " This is Zant, usurper king of twilight." " I am the Demon Lord, Girahim. Lord Girahim to you, mortals." "Watch it you, for I, with the Triforce of Power, will hurt you for I am the Dark Lord Ganondorf." "This is my master, Demon King, Demise." "So, this is the incarnation of my hatred, and he has a piece of the Triforce, well done," Demise spoke. Zant said, " Well, this is fine and dandy, but does anybody know how we got here?" "That would be my doing," a mysterious fifth voice spoke up from where she was on Ganondorf's throne. They all knew who she was and kneeled before her, even Demon King Demise kneeled. She was the one person they all worshiped. Link and Zelda had no idea that there worst enemies have returned under one leader.

**Who is this mysterious woman? How is it that she can resurrect the dead? Why do think they worship her? Who else will return? Will Link and Zelda find out? Probably. If you want the answer to these questions and more, please, leave a review. Emperor of the Multiverse.**


	2. Evil is moving

**Disclaimer:** **See Chapter 1**

Last time..

Zant said, " Well, this is fine and dandy, but does anybody know how we got here?" "That would be my doing," a mysterious fifth voice spoke up from where she was on Ganondorf's throne. They all knew who she was and kneeled before her, even Demon King Demise kneeled. She was the one person they all worshiped. Link and Zelda had no idea that there worst enemies have returned under one leader.

Back in Hyrule, Link and Zelda were cuddling, when they heard their names being called and, reluctantly, they pull away. They turn to see the General of the Hyrulean Army coming up. "Princess, Sir Link, I need to speak to you." "Yes, General, what is it?" "Sir, I have news that Ganondorf Dragmire has returned." "Well, that was almost too fast." " Also, Sir, we have found that these people are working with him." He handed Link three pictograph photos. Link went white from who they were: Zant, Ghirahim, and Demise. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement, 'How? Why?' "Thank you, General." Zelda said, dismissing him. Link turns to Zelda and asks, "How is it possible? Three are suppose to be dead, and Ganondorf shouldn't have returned, yet." "I don't know, hon." Link's thoughts drifted back to Midna. "Your thinking of her again, aren't you?" Link just raised an eyebrow at her. "One because of the Triforce of Wisdom, and two, I know you that well." "Yes, I want to see her again." As if heard by the Goddesses, a portal opened near them and who stepped through? None other than the Twilight Princess herself. Midna found herself in a big friendly hug, "Well, it seems someone missed me." "Of course I missed you, so what has been happening in the twilight realm?" "Recovery from Zant's rule, nobles hassling me to find a husband to be king, and I Queen, but I would loss my authoritative power, so no. What about you?" "Recovery, but more importantly," he wrapped an arm around Zelda's waist. "I figured as much," Midna said. Zelda spoke up, "it's not public and were not married, yet, but soon, hopefully. Come on, let's go back to the castle."

After a little trouble with the guards, even with Link as captain, they got Midna past, though Link threatened to draw the Master Sword and Zelda threatened a Din's fire, courtesy of the Triforce of Wisdom. They spoke of what was going on and Link and Zelda explained their past lives and how they were destined to reincarnated forever, like Ganondorf. At first Midna thought they were crazy, but the more they explained, the more it dawned on her of what they had to go through. "That must be awful, being reborn in a cycle without end and remembering your previous lives." "It's not that bad, we have each other. Besides we don't always remember our previous lives, but by adulthood we usually do." "Yes, but on a more serious note, Ganondorf and Zant have returned." "oh no," Midna groaned. "Along with those two we told you of." "This is bad, we need to form a plan." Elsewhere, Evil was growing.

The Mysterious Lady that revived them commanded that they build up a huge army, so they did. None of the troops knew who their leader truly was, she was known as Lady M. Only Zant, Ghirahim, Demise, and Ganondorf knew who she was. "Soon, you will lands that you wish to rule, with me watching from afar. Ganon, Zant, you will have those princesses as your slaves. Demise, you will you revenge against Hylia, and I will have mine against the hero."

Meanwhile, the heroes were planning.

Link, Zelda, Midna, and the General were planning. "It doesn't make sense, how did they return?" The General said, "I say it's a deity of Chaos. I once heard of one called Majora, it could her." Images of said crazy deity, locked in her mask, entered Link's mind, "No, she's been dead for decades, I saw to that. Whoever it is has a power beyond the Triforce of Power, like a Goddess." Just then, from where it lay against the wall, the Master Sword, the blade of all evil's bane, began to glow, it had awakened, and from it emerged the sword spirit that was suppose to sleep forever. "Hello, Master." "Hey, Fi." The General had passed out. "So, what happened while I was asleep?" They filled her in, "oh, so the curse was true." "Yes," quoting the demon king, Link says, "An incarnation of my hatred will forever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all-time. Now, he's back, along with Ganondorf." Picking up the Master Sword, Link turned to Zelda and Midna and said, "I go alone, stay safe." Then, he left, Fi following. Link got on Epona and said to her, " Come on girl, we're setting off." Unfortunately, Evil was one step ahead.

Lady M has called her four commanders before her. "I have received word that Link set off after us. Ghirahim, take a battalion and Odolwa and stall him." "Yes, madam." "The rest of you, go to Hyrule castle and capture the Princesses Zelda And Midna, then await Link's return, and when he does return, you must bring them before me." "It will done, milady." "Also, if I give the order for you to kill the princesses, then you must do it." They were shocked at what she said, the princesses were to be slaves. Zant spoke against it, "That wasn't the deal." "I am altering the deal, pray I don't alter it further, now go," she responded, coldly. They left to do their jobs. 'It's all going as plan,' she thought. Unknowingly, Link was walking into a trap.

Link stopped ridding when he sensed a great evil, coming from a temple. "I think we'll get some answers here, Fi." She agreed. He got off his horse and entered the temple.

**So, Midna and Fi are back, that's great. Something sinister is going on here. What are Lady M's true goals. Only I know.**

**For those who are big-time Zelda fans, you can probably guess who Lady M is. For those who don't, You'll know next time. Also, try to guess to the references I made. Please leave me a Review. Constructive Criticism is allowed, but NO FLAMES! Thank you, This has been EmperorofMultiverse, and I should have the final chapter/chapters up soon. Good-bye.**


	3. Climax

**Disclaimer:** **See Chapter 1**

Last time..

Lady M has called her four commanders before her. "I have received word that Link set off after us. Ghirahim, take a battalion and Odolwa and stall him." "Yes, madam." "The rest of you, go to Hyrule castle and capture the Princesses Zelda And Midna, then await Link's return, and when he does return, you must bring them before me." "It will done, milady." "Also, if I give the order for you to kill the princesses, then you must do it." They were shocked at what she said, the princesses were to be slaves. Zant spoke against it, "That wasn't the deal." "I am altering the deal, pray I don't alter it further, now go," she responded, coldly. They left to do their jobs. 'It's all going as plan,' she thought. Unknowingly, Link was walking into a trap.

Link stopped ridding when he sensed a great evil, coming from a temple. "I think we'll get some answers here, Fi." She agreed. He got off his horse and entered the temple. _

Now, on with the show!

Link fought his way through hordes of demons, until he got to a large empty room, he still held his guard up. " Something doesn't feel right." "Agreed." Suddenly, Odolwa fell from the ceiling. A few minutes later, Odolwa lay dead. "Link, you okay?" "Yeah, it's just that, I thought I never see him again." "This is a strange time, let's go." The next room was a spiral ramp, and at the bottom, stood Lord Ghirahim. "GHIRAHIM!" Link yelled as he near the bottom. Ghirahim turned around, "Link, Fi, it's good to see you again," the demon lord said, smug as ever. Fi got in his face and said, "Your supposed to dead!" "Two things: one, Me and the other three were summoned, and two, I'm just like you Fi, a sword spirit." Holding the Master Sword near Ghirahim's neck, he asked, "Who is behind this?" "All I'll say is this: It's someone from your past, the Goddess of Chaos herself." Link didn't know why, but images of Majora were entering his mind. "Anyway, go back to you dearly beloved and friend from another realm," and with a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim was gone. As they hurried out, Link's mind was racing, ' they better be okay, or there'll be hell to pay," he thought.

When they got back to the castle, things seemed alright, but when they got to the throne room, it was what Link feared: Ganondorf sitting on the throne, Demise and Zant holding swords to Zelda's and Midna's throats. "Welcome, Hero." Link just growled angrily at them. He heard Fi gasp behind him, he turned to see that Ghirahim had grabbed her. Turning back around, he drew the Master Sword. Demise tossed Zelda to Ganondorf and engaged Link in battle. Turning fear and worry for those he loved into anger to fuel his blade, but it also left him narrow-focused. Concentrating only on Demise, he didn't see Ganondorf sneak up behind him. Ganondorf knocked Link out with one blow to the head. Demise threw Link over his shoulder and Zant and Ganondorf used their magic to lift the Master Sword, albeit reluctantly, only because Ghirahim begged that they bring Fi along with them. All together they teleported out.

Back at Ganondorf's tower, Lady M was engaged in a battle to the death with her arch-nemesis: The Fierce Deity. They battled on and on, until they locked blades and Oni, (fierce deity name in Japanese), hit Lady M in the face and she stumbled backwards. She pretended to be stunned from it, only to draw him in. Oni lunged for her, hoping to impale her, but at the last second, she spun in-side his guard and drove her blade through him. "This not the end. I'll be back for you, I swear it." "No, you won't, Oni." She smirked, he hated that name. "you're just a demon, not a true deity, like me. To Hell with you." After casting way his soul she sat back on the throne and waited for the others to return.

Link awoke to find that they were surrounded by their worst enemies, but one person caught his eye, she was wearing a purple dress, had purple and red streaked hair, but it was her eyes screamed evil, they were orange (white part of eye) and green irises (eye color), like a certain mask that tried to bring the moon down. She spoke, "Hello, Link." "Who?" "Boy, you are in the presence of the Goddess of Chaos herself," Ganondorf said harshly. " You don't recognize me, do you?" Link shook his head. "Figures, well how about now?" She transformed into the one person Link never wanted to see again: Majora's Mask. "No, it cant be you." Changing back, "Yes, it's me, Majora. It was I who revived them, I who allowed Midna into this world, and engineered you leaving so you all could be captured." "Why?" "Simple. Revenge." She nodded at Zant and Ganondorf, who held swords to the princesses' throats. "Let them go." "No, now, I am going to let you choose your princess. One will live, the other shall die, Who will it be? Light or Twilight. Princess Zelda or Princess Midna. Choose." Zelda yelled, "Link, don't worry about me, you know that me and you have eternity to be together. Midna won't be reincarnated, save her!" Link couldn't decide, not even his heart could chose. "Fine, then. Kill them both." "NO!" Suddenly, the pieces of the Triforce began to glow. Wisdom and Power left their bearers and merged with Courage, granting Link ultimate power. He didn't wish, no, he used the power to incapacitate the four. Then, He turned his attention to Majora and blasted a beam of Pure Light at her. Majora just raised her hand and blocked it into a big ball of light. Link was angry, Majora just tried to have his princesses killed, His princesses. " The Goddesses were right to lock you in that mask, and banish you to Termina, though some of the inhabitants didn't deserve to suffer under you. Your going back to Ikana, back to Stone Tower Temple, and when the Four Giants are done with you, you're never going to think of destroying the world." Majora's hand clenched in anger. Link just pushed the Goddess of Chaos over the edge, and was about to pay for it, you just see it in Majora's eyes. " I will make you pay for that. I won't hurt you physically, no, my strike will cut deeper, will hurt more." Her eyes quickly snapped to the princesses and back to Link, and got an evil smile on her face. She threw the ball of Light at Midna, Zelda and Fi tried to intercept it, but missed and it hit Midna, mortally wounding her. Midna's cry of pain snapped Link out of his anger and her rushed to her side.

Link took Midna up in his arms, " oh, please live." "Link, there was one thing that I wanted to tell you: when I shattered the Mirror of Twilight, I wanted to say that, I love you," Midna was clinging to life itself right now, Zelda and Fi stayed quiet. "See you on the other side." With her last words, her life faded. Link broke out in tears, Zelda pulled Link's head on her shoulder. Link cried out, as if talking to the Gods, " You can't have her. Give her back." Link knew it was hopeless, the sight of Majora angered him. "If you won't give her back, then send this bitch to hell." "We hear your plea, and we answer," Four heavenly voices rang out, and Midna gasped for breath, the goddesses had answered. "Even with the power of Triforce at your command, I can't be stopped, not by you, the Fierce Deity sure as hell couldn't, not even the Golden Goddesses and Hylia can stop me!" Majora said cockily. Just as she said that, four beings descended from the Heavens: Farore, Nayru, Din, and Hylia. "Majora." "Hello, my sisters." "What happened to you? You were once good." "Did I get the recognition that I deserved? No, You four got all the glory, while I had to struggle with keeping chaos at bay. No wonder I quit." "Come back, we love you," Hylia broke down. "Evil is easier and less stressful." "Than my sister is truly gone," Farore said coolly.

"Well, I hate you for what you did to me, I will have nothing to do with," she was cut off because the Master Sword was protruding from her stomach. Majora let out a demonic scream that became more human-like as more blackness was absorbed into the blade. Link withdrew the sword and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Link dropped the Master Sword and fell to his knees, guilty at the deed that had been done. Zelda and Midna clung to him. Hylia walked over to him, "Link, she'll be alright, after all you can't slay a goddess." He couldn't look at her. Majora sat and begged for forgiveness and was granted it,. Link needed to know, "Lady Majora, would you kindly tell us of how you fell?" "Yes, I owe an explanation, don't I?" She told of how she was to keep chaos at bay, but was disrespected by the people so she turned to evil, and told of how she was locked in her mask and of the Fierce Deity. When all was said and done, the Goddesses ascended to the Heavens, and with Majora promising that she would not fall again. Link, Zelda and Fi returned to the castle. It seems that the Goddesses didn't leave without a surprise. Apparently, The Twili were welcomed back to the Light Realm by the Goddesses. Well, that is very good for everything else.

Link became the king of both the Light Realm and of the Twili. Majora kept her word, with some support from Link getting her the respect that she deserved. Peace reigned, the Master Sword never again left it's scabbard, Fi became an advisor to Link. Link was happy and looked forward to the rest of his life with his family, and then after that, finally, eternal rest.

**Well there you guys go, the last of The Legend of Zelda: Evil's Return. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See you later.**


End file.
